


Spelbräde Bookcase

by onkoona



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onkoona/pseuds/onkoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbe after prompt: "IKEA's instructions leaflets, confusing in any langage you read them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spelbräde Bookcase

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by benebu: "IKEA's instructions leaflets, confusing in any langage you read them."
> 
> (Hikaru no Go and its characters belong to their makers, I'm just borrowing them for a while.)

It was supposed to be a bookcase; a nice, square red bookcase with white shelves, carefully picked out by Isumi on the website for its esthetically clean lines and very reasonable price.

Isumi had asked a former class mate from Junior High, who had his own delivery truck, to help him get it home. And then he put the planks, still wrapped in its cardboard and plastic, in his hallway next to the cans of red and white paint, before going off to the Seijin No Hi festival with the ex-insei class.

It was some days later that he got an answer to his panicked e-mail to Ikea's head office.

"We regret to hear that your bookcase has turned out to be a Goban. We are not quite sure what a Goban is but we feel confident that following the instructions would not have produced such a result. Just to be on the safe side we have added a new set of instructions for your bookcase. We suggest dismantling what you have and start from scratch. If any of the small hardware has been lost, replacements can be had at the shop or online. Yours sincerely."

Isumi really couldn't blame them for that answer, really he couldn't. Nor did he correct their mail; he had not one but two red and white Gobans. What he could do was make sure that Shindou and Waya NEVER AGAIN came back to his new flat, wanting to be helpful decorating his new flat, after getting totally sauced first!

With this resolution he sat back on his cream white couch and looked at his freshly painted walls. Why, oh why had he insisted on a red and white theme? A vast expanse of bright and cheerful pink greeted him where ever he looked.

xOxOx


End file.
